Fifteen Sweet Things
by Emily McDonald
Summary: Jess finds something of Leslie's he never was supposed to, and it leads to trouble between our favorite duo...ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1: The list

A/N: Here's just another little LDD story for you

_A/N: Here's just another little LDD story for you! Hope you enjoy. (Regular writing: present. Italics: thoughts or writing. Bold and Regular: article, title, or song lyrics.)_

FIFTEEN SWEET THINGS

"I feel sorry that Jess is sick." Fourteen year old Leslie Burke said to her best friend's little sister, Maybelle.

"I do feel sorry for Jess." The seven year old admitted. "But it is nice to have Jess on the couch so he doesn't get me and Joycie sick."

"Yeah. I could see that." Leslie tugged Maybelle's ponytail.

"Hey, Leslie!"

Both girls peered up the Burke driveway.

"Oh, hey Dad."

"Look, I'm on my way into the city to get some supplies for renovating the study. Your Mother's in the middle of writing a book, and can't be disturbed. So do you mind coming with your old man to the Home Depot?"

The blonde turned her head towards the Aarons house. Jack and Mary were out, so the only ones home were Brenda, Ellie, and Jess. There was no light downstairs, and the figures up stairs were definitely feminine. Leslie sighed. She had been hoping to give Jess his homework, but if he wasn't even awake…

"Sure Dad." She said after a minute. "I'll come." Then she turned to Maybelle. "Can you carry Jess's stuff by yourself?"

"I'll be fine Leslie. Have fun!" She started to walk off.

"Oh, Maybelle!" Leslie jogged up to the girl.

"Yes?"

"This is my history notebook. Would you please give it to Jess with his homework so he can copy my notes and not fail our big test?"

Maybelle smiled. Sometimes Leslie and Jess were so protective of one another she wanted to laugh. It was like they were married or something. She would never say that though, because it would embarrass Leslie and her brother would most likely kill her.

"Sure thing, no problem. Have fun at Home Depot."

The blonde smiled. "Thanks. See ya!"

"See ya!"

When the little girl entered her house, she found her brother snoring on the couch. She silently set down the books on the end table and composed a note to sit on top of the pile. Then she slipped quietly up the stairs.

--

Jess woke up one hour later, at four.

"May?" He croaked, but his voice was so congested nobody could hear him. He looked at the end table to find his schoolbooks piled on it. He pulled down the note from his little sister, which was written in hot pink Crayola crayon on a napkin. He smiled.

_Dear Jess,_

_Hope you had a nice nap. These books are your homework. Leslie gave them to me. The notebook is hers. She said it's so you don't fail your history test. Sorry if I woke you._

_XOXO,_

_May_

That was so like Maybelle. Always sweet and caring and resourceful and thinking of others. Just like Leslie. Knowing he should try to start on his makeup homework, he picked up Leslie's notebook so he could study for the test. He thumbed the pages. Though his friend had immaculate handwriting, he could only make out a few words at a time because his eyes were blurry with sickness. Also, reading made his head hurt because of congestion, and that made him dizzy.

After about ten minutes of trying to study, Jess gave up. He was still too sick. He flopped the notebook onto the table. In the act of doing so, a folded piece of paper fell out. Even though it made him nauseous and dizzy, he managed to crawl from the couch and pick it up. After all, what if it was important?

After climbing back into bed, he unfolded the paper. Maybe Leslie had summarized the test from the teacher's information or something. The words his eyes managed to read made his stomach flop.

**FIFTEEN SWEET THINGS A GUY WOULD DO**

His stomach flopped, and this time not from sickness. His vision was suddenly sharper. Did Leslie have a boyfriend and she wasn't telling him? Did she write this? No, he realized. It looked like it had been torn out from a magazine. But someone had marked by some parts in purple pen.

_Leslie has a purple pen. The one I gave her for her birthday!_

Instantly he was able to read. Jess began to devour the article.

**FIFTEEN SWEET THINGS A GUY WOULD DO**

**By Catherine Peterson**

_Okay, so Les didn't write it. But why does she have it?_

**So, you have a special boy in mind, right? Of course you do. That's why you're reading this.**

_I don't. But my best friend might!_

**But you gotta be wondering: "How do I know he'll always show his affection for me?" or something alone those lines. Don't worry. This article will tell about some sweet things that boy will do before or during a relationship.**

_This seems pretty fishy to me. Maybe there's another Leslie Burke at school. Maybe my Leslie got hers by mistake._

**Here's your list. Good luck!**

_**ONE:**_

**Holds the door open for you.**

There was a check mark by this one. What did that mean?

_**TWO:**_

**Carries your books home for you.**

_**THREE: **_

**Helps your with your lunch tray if your hands are full.**

_**FOUR: **_

**Helps with your homework.**

There were check marks by those too. The mystery boy must be doing these.

_**FIVE:**_

**Gives you flowers for no reason.**

_**SIX:**_

**Whenever you have been apart, he pecks you on the cheek or gives you a hug around the shoulders. (Regardless of who's around.)**

_**SEVEN:**_

**Dances with you at a slow song, even if you're the only ones on the floor and everyone's staring.**

These had no markings. Nothing must have happened involving them yet.

_**EIGHT:**_

**Remembers the smallest detail that you mentioned in minor conversation. AND can recall enough to bring it back up.**

A check mark. Man, this guy was good!

_**NINE:**_

**Has a pet name for you.**

Check.

_**TEN: **_

**If you think you see him looking at another girl, you bring it up. He responds:**

"**Never. I have no reason to. They're no comparison to you."**

**(May kiss you on the cheek)**

Nothing on this one.

_**ELEVEN:**_

**Tucks a piece of hair behind your ear if it falls out.**

Score one for mystery boy.

_**TWELVE:**_

**If you ask if an outfit looks good, or something, he responds:**

"**You look beautiful in anything. But that one looks especially pretty."**

Zip for number twelve. But the guy's average wasn't shabby.

_**THIRTEEN:**_

**NEVER forgets your birthday!! And gets you something that you may not need, but he thinks it'll be perfect because it goes with your personality or something you mentioned.**

Check. No surprise.

**These last two are key girls. VERY key!**

_**FOURTEEN:**_

**Respects your independence but will protect you if need be. Knows you have a head on your shoulders, but isn't afraid to offer advice. Isn't too proud to admit if you're better at something. Isn't bossy, but can help in a hectic situation. In other words:**

**He lets you be you, but he helps you if you need it. He's in tune with you, he knows you. He knows that you're strong, he trusts you. He believes in you, but doesn't expect you to go it alone.**

_**FIFTEEN:**_

**Can be romantic, but is first and foremost a friend. FRIENDSHIP IS KEY!**

Check and check.

**That's it, ladies. Don't be afraid to make up your own checklist that matches the boy as an individual, but keep these things in mind. Best of luck to you young Juliet's. **

That was it.

_Oh my gosh. Could Leslie have a boyfriend? No, she must not, or at least not a good one. He hasn't completed the really romantic stuff yet. Leslie has a boyfriend?!_

The prospect of Leslie dating a boy and on top of that, not telling him, made poor Jess dizzy all over again. Fighting the urge to vomit, (he wasn't sure if it was from the flu or the terror of the news he had just heard.) he grabbed his sketchbook and his pencil. Flipping to a blank page, he copied down everything from that article word for word. Exhausted, he dropped into a troubled sleep.

--

Leslie arrived back from the city at about six thirty. The lights were still off where Jess was, (truthfully, he had seen her coming and made it seem as if he was asleep.) and she sighed.

After heading up to her room she decided to consult her magazine article. She found the old shoe box under her bed where the article was kept and pulled it out.

Wait a minute…this was the history class overview. Hadn't she meant to put it in her history notebook so Jess would find it?

Then it hit her. She had brought both the article AND the overview to school that day. If she had what she had meant to give to Jess that meant that he had her article. The article that demeaned her reputation of a strong, independent, non-boy-crazy girl. If he found that, he would think she had been keeping secrets from him, that she had a secret boyfriend. But that wasn't true! In reality, she was just using it for some future advice, her pen had leaked through the page she had been writing on.

But it was too late. Jess had it; he had most likely read it. He would be mad at her. She sank back on her bed and tried not to cry.

Leslie Burke was in big trouble.

_A/N: This was originally a one-shot idea, but it got to long. Still, it'll probably only be three to five chapters. Review! _


	2. Chapter 2: Connor Rush

A/N: Two chapters in one night

_A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! Also, if you see LINE BREAK written repeatedly, it means there should be a line break. (My line break is broken) _

FIFTEEN SWEET THINGS

Chapter 2:

Connor Rush

By Tuesday Jess was well enough to go to school with Maybelle and Leslie. The trio walked to the bus in an odd silence, but the biggest blow came on the bus. Apparently over the week Jess had been absent, two new students joined Mrs. Myers's class. They were fraternal twins, named Connor and Abigail Rush. Leslie said Mrs. Myers had paired her up with Connor for a big science project, and Abigail had been paired with Jess.

_Could this Connor Rush kid be Leslie's quiz guy? _Jess wondered.

The duo sat in their normal isle seat, when Connor approached.

"Hey Leslie." He said.

"Oh, hey, Connor."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Or rather Connor stared at Leslie. Leslie just kept glancing at Jess awkwardly. Now, if Jess had been in a normal state of mind and not in hyper suspicious/jealous mode, he would have noticed that his friend's discomfort was genuine. But since Jess WAS NOT in his normal state of mind, he saw the new boy as a threat.

_Look at the way he's staring at Leslie. And she keeps looking at me, all freaked out. I bet he's the quiz guy, and she's worried he'll slip up._

"Who's this?" Jess asked after a few seconds.

"Oh, Jess, this is Connor Rush. He just moved here from California. Mrs. Myers paired us up for our science project."

"He your boyfriend?" Connor asked lazily.

"NO!" Both shouted, in terror. Jess was a bit wounded by how disgusted Leslie sounded.

_This Connor guy is good at acting…_

"Sit down Rush." The bus driver ordered.

"Uh, Leslie, I need a bit of help with my part of the project. Would ya mind sitting with me and helping me out?"

"Um…" Leslie looked at Jess.

"Why would I care?" Jess mumbled and shrunk in his seat.

It was Leslie's turn to be hurt. A rare sadness flashed through the blue eyes, and for a moment, Jess felt guilty.

_Think secret boyfriend, think lying, think secret boyfriend, think lying…_

After this he felt no guilt. He simply slid out to let her by, and as she went across the bus she didn't give him one glance.

Leslie continued her silent treatment throughout lunch, only giving him a hurt look, as if saying: "Don't you trust me to tell me what's up?" But Jess only shook his head stubbornly. With a deep sadness in her blue eyes that made Jess's heart ache, she shrugged and sat by Connor and Abigail.

Without Leslie, Jess sat by himself under the old oak by the race field. He wasn't hungry, so he gave Maybelle his cookies and juice, threw away his sandwich, and went outside to draw.

He was staring at his sketchbook, angry. He had been trying to draw a picture of P.T. as an apology gift for his friend, but his mind kept wandering to the copy of the magazine quiz. (He still had the original as well, since their 'fight' he hadn't had the chance to give Leslie the quiz. But there was NO WAY he was bringing out a girly magazine quiz at school.) Groaning in frustration, he tossed the book on the ground and put his head in his hands.

"What's the matter Aarons?" Came an all-too-familiar smug voice.

"Go away Hoeger." Jess said without even removing his head from his lap.

Scott, of course, did the opposite. He advanced on Jess, his voice becoming more cool, mocking, and demeaning.

"Aww, are you sad your girlfriend dumped you, Jess?"

His head shot up. "Leslie isn't my girlfriend Hoeger. If you can get your brain to work, _please _try and remember that."

Scott just laughed. "It's no surprise Rush made her ditch you."

The bully had his attention now.

"Rush? Connor Rush? The new guy? Leslie's science partner?"

"No duh. I guess they're totally into each other. Didn't she tell you?" Scott seemed genuine.

"No…" Jess whispered.

"Boo-Hoo Aarons. Guess you won't be seein' much of your girl now." With one final laugh, the Squoger was gone.

Jess kept his head in his lap for the rest of the period.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Leslie had just said goodbye to Connor and Abby. Heading to her locker, she bumped in to Susan O'Dell.

"Oh, hey Leslie." Her tone was clipped. Leslie was confused. Susan usually liked her.

"Hi Susan. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. How about you though? Still got a best friend?" Susan's voice was slimy, degrading, and mean.

Leslie was stunned. What on earth was the matter with Susan?

"Still got a best friend? Susan O'Dell, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, everybody knows, Burke." Normally sweet Susan was starting to sound like Madison McCafferty and her clones.

"Everybody knows what?!" But she had the feeling someone was about to drop an ice cube down the back of her shirt.

"Everybody knows about you and the new guy, Connor Rush."

"So, everyone knows we're science project partners? Big Whoop."

"Hardly. Everyone knows your secret. You ditched Jesse Aarons for Connor."

Leslie's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "WHAT?! Susan, how could you even…why would you even…WHAT?!"

The girl laughed. "Knew you would hate it when people found out you dumped farmer boy. But at least you're setting higher standards for yourself…"

Leslie was fuming. How _dare _they talk about Jess like that!

"First of all, Susan, Jess _IS NOT _my boyfriend. We have never dated, ever. We're just friends. Secondly, that is a stupid rumor. I've known Connor Rush for under a week, and Mrs. Myers assigned us to be science project partners. THAT'S IT."

But the other girl just laughed.

"Sure Leslie, whatever." And she was gone.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

There was more silence on the bus ride, Jess being stubborn and quiet. Leslie's mind kept wandering to what Susan had said about everybody thinking she liked Connor. Suddenly, she had an idea. If Jess wanted to keep being mean and stubborn, why shouldn't she have a little fun? Oh, she wondered how far she could take her little idea… and she knew the perfect boy for the job.

_A/N: We have a bit of a cliffy, don't we? :) Review! _


	3. Chapter 3: Jealousy

A/N: Okay, heads up: This chapter STINKS, and it's short

_A/N: Okay, heads up: This chapter STINKS, and it's short. But the last two chapters will be better._

FIFTEEN SWEET THINGS

Chapter 3:

Jealousy

Leslie was doing wonderfully with her plan. So far, she had executed two of her "Mini Plans" as she liked to call them. Now it was time for her final one. It was quite simple, and the only serious damage Leslie could do to herself was maybe getting a few bruises. But it wasn't time for those yet. She had to wait for Connor. She was sitting on the playground, under the big oak on the old brick planter. Bored, she decided to think on her past plans.

_THE FIRST PLAN_

_9:30 AM_

_I was nervous. It was time for my first plan! It was really easy, but I was still nervous. _

_There was Connor, at his locker. See, I found out he always comes to his locker three minutes before class is over. This is the foundation for my little idea._

"_Hey Connor." I said, walking up to him._

"_Hey there, Leslie." He greeted me._

_I started some small talk. This too, was important._

_The bell rang after two minutes of small talk, and students began streaming in. It was hard to hear._

_Perfect._

_Jess was about twelve feet away from me, hidden in a crowd of kids. He couldn't see me, but I could see him._

_Action time._

"_So, how's the project going?" I asked in a soft voice as the noise got louder._

"_Huh?"_

"_How's the project going?" But I used the same tone, knowing he wouldn't hear me._

_Seven feet…four feet…he'll see me soon…_

"_Leslie, I can't understand you. Speak up." _

_Two feet…Gotta act NOW!_

_I put my face closer, so my hair draped over and repeated what I had said. _

_Flawless._

_As my hair split from the side of my face, I saw Jess. He looked stunned, and mildly angry…maybe even jealous? I paid him no mind, and after he passed, I left too._

_The trap is set._

_THE SECOND PLAN_

_11:30 AM_

_I was walking to lunch early, without Jess. (A first, I might add.) But like everything else, Connor was early, so I had to be, too._

"_Hey, Connor." I said._

"_Hello again, Leslie." He said with a laugh._

_Soon we got engaged in conversation, and the kids started filing in for lunch. I relaxed the arm closest to him, and started walking slower, he followed suit. Jess was coming…I allowed my hand to brush his. I could feel someone's eyes drilling holes in my hand, and with a brief glance at Connor, I knew only one other person could give me that glare._

_Jess._

_He looked ready to eat somebody, his eyes were rabid, his lip curled slightly. Okay, I hadn't meant to get him THAT mad…I should stop, shouldn't I? _

_Yes, I should._

Leslie shook her head, as if it would make her past actions disappear. She had stopped her plan, even tried to explain to Jesse at lunch, with no luck. Oh no. She HAD gone too far. Now Jess was angry at her! One thing was bugging her though. Why exactly was he so jealous? This was going a bit beyond brotherly, wasn't it? She was pondering this possibility when the boy himself appeared about two yards away.

"Jess!" She cried, leaping off the planter. Unfortunately, her foot hit a rock, and she fell, crying out in pain as her ankle twisted in a most unnatural way.

"Leslie?" Was that Jess? No. It was Connor Rush.

_Great, just GREAT! _She thought.

"Hey." She said weakly. Her ankle hurt, and was getting worse.

"You okay?"

"No. I uh, fell off the planter and hurt my ankle."

"Oh!" He knelt beside her, feeling the tender area.

"Well, it's not broken, but does look pretty badly sprained. You need some help up, there Les?"

_Les. _That was Jess's nickname for her.

"Uh, no. Thanks though."

"Well, okay, bye then Leslie." The new boy gave her a squeeze around the shoulders, and Leslie winced. Peering towards her friend, she saw the obvious hate stare he gave her.

After Connor, Jess, and two other girls filed out of the courtyard, Leslie tried standing. She gasped at the pain, and fell to the ground. Tears began to fall, and she tried to tell herself it was only the pain in her ankle that was causing her to cry. She knew it wasn't, she knew it was because of the plan she had knitted.

She had broken her own heart.

**A/N: Decided to do my A/N in bold, figured you'd be sick of italics. :) Anyway…**

**Yes, I know. But you can't blame me. I told you that chapter stunk, after all… **

**You don't even have to review if you don't wanna. I KNOW this chapter is bad, so please don't flame! **

**But I promise, next chapters will be better!**

**So…we're drawing to an end here, guys! Only two more chapters! I'll update when I can, the big 'blow up' is my favorite part of this whole story! And it will be better than this chapter, I swear. This chapter was hard to write, probably the hardest chapter in ANY story I've EVER written.**

**Also, I just wanted to thank you guys for the AMAZING support on my 'Daughter of the Dead' trailer! Glad you like my idea so much…I do too! :)**

**The first real chapter should be up in a week or so, after I finish this story. **

**--Emily**


	4. Chapter 4: Confused

A/N: Hi

_A/N: Hi!! Thank you to those who didn't think my chapter was ENTIRELY awful… :) Due to several reviews asking for a more in-depth look at Jesse's jealousy, here is a short chapter of Jess trying to sort through his feelings. THEN we will get the big exciting climax chapter. :)_

FIFTEEN SWEET THINGS

Chapter 4:

Confused

Before Leslie fell of the wall in the courtyard, Jesse Aarons had the mind to go and talk to her. Maybe she could help him figure out this unnatural rage, this, _jealousy_. Why was he having it, though? Why was he angry at another boy for liking Leslie, for Leslie liking that boy?

_For Leslie liking that boy._

Jess shivered, his fists tightened. Leslie liking a boy.

He had never thought this far. He had never imagined Leslie-Leslie Burke-liking a boy. He had never pictured her turning out like Brenda and Ellie, only concerned with makeup and clothes and boys and such. It made him feel ill, nauseous, and dizzy with worry.

Was he losing his best friend?

Did she not trust him anymore?

Why was he acting like this?

Why was he mad at Leslie when she had no idea about that day…

Jess felt as though somebody had dumped a pail of icy water over his head. _That day…_

That day that was so busy lurking in his thoughts, that had always been there, that day he tried to deny.

That Friday in the rain.

The day before Leslie fell into the creek some two years ago. She had been alright, (Jess had saved her.) but neither of the friends had ever forgotten it. And so the previous day haunted him, lurking, replaying in his head…

Could this be why he was angry? Was he angry at Leslie for not telling him her secret, when he had risked his life for her?

Yes, that was it, he decided. Anger, hurt and nothing more.

Now, if Jesse were to tell this information to a psychologist, or even his father, the adults would most likely smile. This wasn't anger the boy was dealing with. This wasn't even worry of loosing his best friend.

He was jealous because he thought the girl he was in love with liked another boy.

_A/N: Told you it was short. And probably pointless, too. Tell me if this gave you an insight on Jess's jealousy or not, please!_


End file.
